


Passages

by ariadnes_string



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jenny dreams she’s on a ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



> Happy Purim, LoveChilde! I'm sorry this one is a little darker than the others.

Sometimes Jenny dreams she’s on a ship.

The deck sways under her, harsh sun beats down, and she knows what kind of ship it is, without allowing herself to think the word. Unthinkable smells and sounds clamor at the edges of her awareness, and the weight of manacles pulls at her wrists and ankles. She can see grey water stretching out away from her, and something fills her that is pure longing for a world she has lost and cannot remember.

Men with muskets pace the deck, their clothes disheveled and their faces somehow shrouded. Demons, she wonders, or merely human evil? She can feel it building in herself, the urge to violence, the desire for destruction. 

In the dream, she is still herself, with all her skills and knowledge, and so she calculates how many of them she could evade, how many she would need to take down, before getting herself over the rail into the sea. 

“You may break in quicker,” she tells Abbie, “But I’m better at breaking out.”

For her sister is always with her in the dream, not matter how long it’s been since they’ve seen each other in real life. 

Abbie puts her hand over Jenny’s, their shackles meeting with a hollow click, and looks at her. Her face is thin and ravaged, but in her eyes, Jenny can see what she always sees: reason, calm, and a confidence that they’ll survive together. Jenny wants to jerk away, to tell Abbie that her faith, her reason, is only a thin film over the horrors of this world, both natural and supernatural, but she can’t. She can’t leave her sister alone to face them.

When she wakes up, when she opens her eyes to the walls of whatever jail or asylum she’s in at the moment, she tells herself the same thing. She’s good at breaking out, but staying put will keep Abbie safer. Just for a while. Just for now.

 

and the scene that inspired the story, in a roundabout way:

(gif by everlasting why on tumblr)


End file.
